Bonnie and Clyde
by FrankieQuinn13
Summary: Merlin only knows why he insists on helping this girl. Prequeal for the Boy Who Knew Nothing. Multiple pairings mentioned. Slash included


**A/N: Ok so, this is yet another prequel story in my series for my other fic **_**The Boy Who Knew Nothing**_**.**

**Main pairing Pansy/Neville other pairings mentioned, some slash some not.**

**Seriously there is implied slash in this, I don't want any homophobes crowding my reviews so you have seriously been warned!**

**Apologies spelling grammar and OOCness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, that right belongs to J.K Rowling.**

Neville quickly pulled the brown eyed girl into the large greenhouse, before he quickly stepped in himself. Locking the door with a quick spell and turning to lean back on the door with a heavy sigh while the girl just kept giggling hysterically.

Neville glared at Pansy as he pulled away from the door with a huff. "Purple Parkinson, really?! You just had to make her hair Purple with yellow polka dots, didn't you?!"

Pansy broke out into a brand new fit of giggles at Neville's rant but tried to compose herself as the gryffindor's glare intensified.

"Oh calm down would you," the slytherin witch said as she cleared her throat and her laugh's died down completely. "If anything I think I improved Alecto's appearance quite a bit."

"Really? So I'm guessing cursing her chair to bite her when she sat down is some kind of fashion trend as well?"

Pansy started laughing again and Neville's lips twisted into annoyance making the girl roll her eyes as she strolled over towards one of the long desks covered in dirt and various plants.

"Honestly Longbottom, one would think that after hiding me so many times after I'd fiddled with Alecto Carrow, you would have gotten used to it by now."

"I wouldn't have to save you every time if you weren't constantly walking right into trouble."

Pansy's left eye seemed to twitch as she suddenly whirled around causing her robes to twirl quite dramatically, before she folded her arms over her chest and glared at the wizard. "I don't ever remember asking for your help Longbottom. You're the one who insists on playing knight in shining armour, even though I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. If it really bothers you so much then why do you keep on helping?"

Neville opened his mouth to speak but just as suddenly closed it as he really had no answer to give her.

Merlin only knows why he helps Pansy escape the Carrows every time she decides to mess with them. Especially since he's the one that usually gets caught and is forced to suffer through detention's because of it.

Maybe it's because of that rare non-slytherin like smile she'd give him every time she got away with torturing Alecto without anyone noticing.

Or maybe it's because of those times when Pansy would sneek into the Gryffindor tower just to yell at him for getting caught and forcing her to practice crucio's on his _'lazy moronic arse'_ during Dark Arts.

Neither one of those excuses really made much sense to him so Neville would always just go for the third alternative.

It's all Harry's fault.

Bleeding Potter is starting to rub off on him so much that he's taken this lion's bravery thing to whole new and slightly disturbing level.

Pansy raised an eyebrow at the wizard as she waited for an answer and the gryffindor just sighed as he rubbed his temples in frustration. "It wouldn't be right to just let you get punished when there's something I could have done to stop it."

The slytherin rolled her eyes as she turned back a little less dramatically than before and started walking to the back of the class, "Ah yes, that good old, oh so chivalrous Gryffindor mentality."

Neville walked on after her glancing around at his precious plants, simultaneously making a note of which one's needed to be watered and pruned when Pansy suddenly spoke.

"Tell me, out of all the classrooms in the castle," the girl paused as she poked her finger at the limp leaf, "Why do you always hide me in here?"

Neville shrugged as he watched the girl's nose scrunch up in disgust as she glared at a patch of dragon dung on the table, "It's familiar territory, if the Carrows tried to find you in here I'd know exactly were to hide you so you wouldn't get caught."

"You couldn't pick somewhere a bit," the witch made a random gesture with her hand as she went further back into the glass. "Cleaner."

"Clean doesn't offer much safety."

"And dirt rarely washes out of pure wool."

Neville watched as the witch walked all the way towards the back of the class, taking a closer look at the wolf's bane and oleander when he spoke. "Why do you keep torturing Alecto? I'm sure you'd have a much easier time of it if you just left her alone."

"She's offending to the eye." Pansy said dryly, "That's the only excuse I need to torture anyone."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"So that first year she tried to hex in class today had nothing to do with it?"

Pansy paused for a brief moment but didn't look back, "Nothing at all."

"Right." Neville gave a nod as he folded his arms over his chest, "And the Ravenclaw boy with the green toad the Carrow's put in detention last week had nothing to do with you cursing Alecto with green warts either did it?"

The witch looked over her shoulder and pierced the gryffindor in a glare, "I somehow get the feeling that you're trying to hint at something."

"No nothing at all." Neville said quickly as he turned towards the fungus on the table behind him, "But If I were hinting at something, I'd be hinting at the fact that there's nothing wrong with being human."

Pansy gave a scoff, "Human? Like you and you're little mudblood traitor friends."

Neville immediately spun around and glared at the girl, while Pansy just kept talking as she walked across the glasshouse.

"Foolishly charging about like a pack of mindless hounds, not giving a single thought to what repercussions their actions might bring." Pansy almost growled as she walked over to a glass wall and glared through an open glass panel.

"Like that imbecilic loon Lovegood, who ignored Theo's request for her to go stay with his family just so she could go see her own idiotic family. Regardless of the fact that the Nott's have all the means necessary to protect her and where have her actions taken her?" The witch paused to give a humourless snort, "Only Merlin knows where she is since she disappeared and Theo hasn't heard a word from her since she left. That psychopathic fool."

Neville blinked and his mouth opened in a slight gape, "Parkinson-"

"And then of course there's that stupid weasel, running after the-boy-who-won't-save-us-all-the-trouble-just-and-die, right before he made Blaise leave school as well. _'Harry and Hermione need me'_ he said." Pansy scoffed, "He'll just end up getting himself killed and all for what? To help scarface and his mudblood girlfriend? What a pathetic joke. Now I'm forced to suffer countless letters from Blaise asking if I've gotten any word from the simple idiot, who hasn't sent any word despite the fact that I gave him a secure way to contact me while he was away."

The gryffindor took a few steps forward and stood behind the girl with his eyebrows furrowed in thought, "You're worried about them, aren't you?"

Pansy glanced back over her shoulder and glared at the wizard, "Please, why would I waste my time and energy worrying about them?" The girl looked back through the window. "It's not like they care about anyone they left behind, anyway so why show them that kind of courtesy? I am a slytherin and slytherin don't waste time fawning over foolish brats who act without thinking."

"Parkinson-"

"What about you?"

Neville paused, "What about me?"

Pansy didn't look back as she spoke, "When do you plan on leaving the castle to _'fight the good fight'_?"

Neville stared at the girl's back for a moment before giving a sheepish grin as he rubbed the back of his neck, "I won't be going anywhere I'm afraid."

"Not?"

"No, it doesn't take a genius to know that the war will be fought here. Someone has to hold down the fort until Ron Harry, Hermione and the others get back."

Pansy gave another snort and Neville grinned a bit as he spoke, "Besides if I leave then who's going to play your knight in shining armour?"

The witch turned back and stared at Neville for a moment before she smirked, "I'm sure I could find a replacement in your absence."

"Probably, but I doubt you'd find one as foolishly heroic as I am."

Pansy laughed as she walked passed Neville to stand back in front of the wolf's-bane and let her fingers brush over the oddly shaped deep violet petals. "What do your friends think of this?"

"What do my friends think of what?"

"Of you stupidly trying to save me on a daily basis."

This time it was Neville's turn to snort, "Dean's started calling us 'Bonnie and Clyde'."

Pansy looked up and frowned, "Bonnie and Clyde?"

"They were muggle outlaws in the 1930's. I actually went and did a bit of research on them." Neville explained with a shrug as he walked over to stand next to her and stroked the green leaf of the white oleander's. "They were a couple that started a gang in the United states. They'd travel across the states robbing banks and getting into gun fights with the local authorities."

Pansy gave an amused grin, "Really?"

"Yes. They were actually quite popular in the news apparently. The brave and dangerous Clyde with his fiercely cunning girlfriend Bonnie made quite the pair. I found some pictures in some news archives, one showed Bonnie holding one of those muggle machine guns in her hands while she had a cigar in her mouth."

Pansy's nose wrinkled a bit while Neville spoke, "Another showed Clyde and Bonnie together. Clyde held a gun in his right hand while his left wrapped around her waist, while she held a gun in her left hand and her right arm went around his neck as they kissed."

The witch smiled a bit at that but didn't look up at Neville even as she spoke, "Why on earth would Thomas compare you and I to them?"

Neville gave a chuckle, "Only Seamus ever seems to know the workings of Dean's head, Merlin only knows what he's thinking."

Pansy gave a snort when there was suddenly a loud rattling at the door making the pair freeze just as Amycus Carrow's voice spoke.

"Dammit! Bloody thing is locked." The Carrow brother huffed, "Probably no one in here."

"No, they have to be in there! I saw Longbottom run off in this direction with someone, where else would they be hiding?"

Pansy suddenly giggled as Alecto spoke, not surprising since the Carrow sisters voice was an abnormally high squeak. Courtesy of the subtle little hex the slytherin witch had thrown at her just before Neville dragged her off.

There was a silent pause behind the door and Neville quickly put his hand over Pansy's mouth to try and muffle the sounds, the witch let out a slight yelp before she started laughing again.

"If we survive this I'm making sure that Nott never teaches you another hex ever again."

"Did you hear that?" Alecto squeaked only serving to make Pansy's body rock with amusement. "I told you someone's in there!"

The door started rattling again and Neville's eyes went wide before he wrapped his arm around Pansy's waist, making sure to keep his other hand on her mouth as he pulled her towards a large plant that looked like it was made from bright evergreen vines covered in orange spikes.

Pansy frowned at the plant and Neville pulled away as he quickly took out his wand and tapped one of the long spiked vines three times, making the others all move to one side to reveal a dark auburn cupboard underneath.

"What on earth-"

But before the girl could finish her sentence Neville had opened the door and pushed her inside the wooden compartment.

"Don't make a sound." The gryffindor said as sternly to the girl when-

"You're useless Amycus!" Alecto squeaked and Pansy laughed making Neville groan in frustration. "Alohamora."

The door popped open and Neville immediately turned back so he could close the cupboard and charm the vines shut when Pansy suddenly grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and yanked him inside making him land on the bottom of the compartment with a thump. Before the witch mimicked the gryffindors previous taps on the vine and pulled the door shut just as the vines fell into place.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Neville growled as he got up onto his feet and Pansy glared at him through the dim lighting in the cupboard.

"If you think I'm spending my next class practising unforgivables on your _oh so chivalrous_ arse your mistaken. I'm not in the habit of owing people and my debt to you is already too high."

Neville opened his mouth to speak but Alecto spoke first and Pansy had to bite back a laugh as she stared through the small vent in the door of the cupboard and passed a few vines that hadn't joined completely.

"I swear when I get my hands on that brat!" The muggle studies professor squeaked quite loudly as she pushed back the purple and yellow strand of hair that fell into her face, causing Pansy to let out a soft giggle.

"Did you hear that?" Amycus suddenly asked as he looked up from the row of plants on the other side of the room and Neville instantly moved to cover Pansy's mouth all over again.

"Calm down, they'll hear us if you keep this up." Pansy seemed to try and bite her lip underneath the wizard's hand.

"Stop wasting time and find them Amycus!" Alecto squeaked again and this time Pansy could help but let out a loud laugh even through Neville's hand.

"There it is again!"

"Pansy please," Neville gave the girl a pleading look while Pansy's eyebrows seemed to furrow when the wizard said her name but it was short lived when Alecto turned around and bent over to look underneath a desk and Pansy's eyes snapped towards the Carrow sister.

When Neville looked up as well he saw a huge gaping hole in Alecto's skirt probably caused by Pansy's chair biting hex. The woman's ripped and ironically enough purple and yellow underwear was out on full display. And Neville knew that Pansy wouldn't be able to hold back this time, so he did the first thing that came to mind.

Pansy's eyes shot open and went wide when she felt a pair of warm yet slightly capped lips press onto hers and she let out a suprised squeak.

"There's no one here."

"Well then where the hell are they?!"

This time Pansy was a bit too preoccupied to give any notice of Alecto's speech patterns as the slytherin witch let her eyes slide shut and leaned into the kiss.

"The library!" Amycus suddenly said a he made his way over to the door, "That's usually where the rest of them hide out."

By now Neville was starting to question his decision to kiss a slytherin in a cupboard while the Carrow's sniffed around in the room just beyond the vine covered doors when the witch's arms suddenly went around his neck and Neville's eyes went so impossibly wide he was sure that they would fall out any second.

"Well then hurry up! Let's go." Alecto squeaked and this time Pansy actually gave a slight grunt into the kiss when the door of the greenhouse suddenly slammed shut and Neville quickly pulled away while Pansy leaned back against the wall and took a few deep breath's.

Both were silent for a few moments as Pansy stared at the wizard and Neville was suddenly thankful for the darkness in the cupboard since he could feel the heat from the blush that spread right up to his ears.

"Well Longbottom, what the hell was that for?!" Pansy suddenly growled and Neville looked up to find the girl with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I-... Well you wouldn't stop laughing and-I couldn't think of anything else at the time so I-"

"So you kissed me when you could just as easily have cast a silencing spell on the door?"

"I-"

But before Neville could try and stutter out an excuse Pansy had stepped forward and leaned up to quickly place a kiss on the wizard's lips making Neville's blush go supernova.

"For the record this doesn't mean I like you."

Pansy whispered as she pulled away and opened the door just a bit so she could tap the vine and make the plant pull away. Neville just watched as the girl simply stepped out of the room and dusted off a few specks of dust that had landed on her robes before she looked back at the gryffindor that stepped out and charmed the cupboard shut all over again.

"They'll be looking for you now. Where are you going to go?"

Neville gave a sigh, "I'm not sure. I guess I could go to the Room of requirement-"

"They could still find you and professor Snape knows how to force the door open." Pansy listed in a tired tone until she gave a dramatic sigh, "I suppose I could let you stay in my room until something shiny distracts the Carrow's."

Neville frowned, "Your room?"

"Of course," Pansy smirked as she turned and walked towards the door. "All sixth and seventh year slytherin have their own rooms."

"What?! Since when?"

"Since Hogwarts first opened," Pansy stopped to glance back over her shoulder at Neville with an arched brow, "Are you honestly trying to tell me you didn't know? Where on earth did you think Weasley's been sneaking off to for the past few days? To the shack for some quality time with you-know-who?"

The wizard stuttered a bit as he stared back at the girl, "No but...wait where has Ron been going every night?"

Pansy smirked, "In the dungeons spending _quality time_ with Blaise. Didn't you know?"

Neville did a slight jog to catch up to Pansy, "Well I knew those two were together I just didn't know that they were... That far along in their relationship."

"You must be the only one that doesn't know." The witch said with a snort. "Draco was whining for hours because they'd forgotten to put up a silencing charm and he was kept up all night."

Neville flushed a bit at that but chose not to comment when they reached the door and he automatically reached out to hold it open for the girl when Pansy suddenly stopped and looked up at him.

"Those muggle outlaws-"

"Bonnie and Clyde?"

"Yes, what happened to them in the end?"

The gryffindor raked a hand through his hair and gave a slightly uncomfortable grin, "They were killed by the police just a few weeks after Bonnie had gone to see her mother. Papers say they died in a horrific blaze of bullets."

"But they died together?"

Neville gave a nod, "Yeah. One paper said they died in each others arms."

Pansy paused as she pursed her lips together in thought when the witch suddenly let out a deep breath and clicked her tongue in disapproval. "Typical muggles. Weak sentimental fools the lot of them."

Pansy said as she spun around and walked right out the door before giving a quick glance over her shoulder, "Hurry up, can't have the Carrows finding you before we make it to the dungeons."

Neville's head gave a slight tilt as he watched the girl go, before a smile spread over his face and he closed the door behind him to follow her back towards the castle.

**The End**

**A/N:**

**Please review.**


End file.
